


Lucky Strike

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, S.W.A.T. (2003), brian gamble - Fandom
Genre: Brian Gamble - Freeform, F/M, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamble gets suckered into being the best man at his buddies wedding. Tuxedos, ties and fancy parties were Gamble's idea of torture and weddings were definitely not his cup of tea. He begrudgingly goes along with it after a promise of a fun weekend in Vegas and hot bridesmaids.</p><p>Gamble's weekend takes an interesting turn when he meets the gorgeous and free spirited Brooke. They bond over their shared distain at the idea of marriage and share an even bigger bond in between the sheets. Their dreaded weekend turns into a hot affair that changes their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At First We Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place a few years before the events in SWAT.

It was an unusually quiet and rainy night in the streets of Seattle, Brian and his partner Michael were on speed patrol on Interstate ninety. The low hum of the police scanner in the background, Brian in the passenger seat pretending to sleep. "I fucking hate this shift. This place is fucking dead." He grumbled. 

"Well maybe if you hadn't pissed off the Captain, we'd be back working the day shift putting real criminals away instead of passing out speeding tickets." Mike replied, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Hey that fucking junkie should have kept his mouth shut." 

Mike just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Brian was never one to follow the rules, always did things his own way and didn't give a shit what the consequences were or who he pissed off but he got shit done. And in away that was one thing Mike respected about him, at least until it involved him getting his ass chewed for not keeping a better handle on his partner. But there was no handling Brian and that was something Mike learned very early on in police academy. As much as Brian was a pain in the ass he was becoming like a brother to him. 

"There is something I gotta ask you and I know you're gonna hate it but just remember how many times I have saved your ass just in the past six months alone, let alone the entire time we've been friends." Nervously said. 

"Mike for the last time I will not sleep with you, you're cute and all but you're a little too butch for me." Brian chuckled.

"You'd be so lucky to suck my dick." 

"That would actually require you having a dick to suck. Does Jess still keep it in her purse or does she let you have it back on your birthday when she actually lets you be the man in the relationship?" 

"Fuck you man. Maybe you aren't the guy for this job since you lack the maturity to be a fucking adult." Mike huffed.

"Don't be a fucking pouty bitch just ask me what you wanna ask me already." 

"Fine. I asked Jess to marry me last night." 

"Holy shit, man. Congratulations." Brian patted Mike on the back. 

"I'm kinda shocked you'd be happy about it the way you dog on me for being with her." 

"Yeah so I'd rather get shot point blank in the head than get married but that's me not you. You're the response guy who wants the American Dream of having a family but you're also my best friend so if you're happy than I'm happy for you. Even if I think it's a huge mistake and you should be single with me and chase tail for the rest of our lives."

"You're such a sentimentalist, Brian. Do you need a tissue for your bitch tears." Mike teased, tossing a napkin at Brian. 

Brian crumpled it in his hand and threw it at Mike's head. "So what's this big question you're dying to ask me, cause if it's my blessing for this catastrophe, than my answers no." 

"I want you to be my best man, asshole." 

"Fucking really? Is Jess okay with this cause she fucking hates my guts." Brian was shocked and a little honored that Mike would ask him to do this. Mike was one of the few people Brian trusted enough to let him into his world and for him to ask this meant a lot. 

"She's not thrilled but after I bribed her with a honeymoon to Hawaii she changed her tune." He laughed. "So what do you say?" 

"Does this mean I have to put a penguin suit on?"

"Bow tie and all." 

"Fuck me" Brian huffed. Suit, ties and stuffy parties were like torture to Brian and weddings don't even get him started but this was for his best friend who had saved his ass more times than he could count. 

"Maybe after our shift." Mike smirked. "Look we're have the wedding in Vegas in a few weeks, Jess wants to keep her mom from turning the whole things all about her. And to top it all off the maid of honor is single and unbelievably hot." He grabbed his phone scrolling through the pictures, finding the one of Jess and her friend Brooke. Knowing Brian as well as he did he knew he wouldn't say no to Vegas and a hot girl. "This is the maid of honor Brooke." 

Brian grabbed the phone inspecting the picture of the blue eyed brunette. Her sassy sexy smirk intriguing Brian and he couldn't pass up the opportunity to get to see more of her. "alright even though I'm against this whole institution, I'll do it" 

 

**********

 

Brooke dropped her bags onto the floor of her hotel room, her day had started out great she was finally back in the states after a three month stint in Africa doing a piece for National Geographic. Then her day went to shit when she came home to find her apartment had flooded. After the stress of the day all she wanted was to turn off the world and relax in a hot bath. She stripped off her clothes then headed into the bathroom, she filled up the tub adding in some lavender bath salts and some bubble bath. 

She was finally relaxed in the tub sipping on a little champagne to help further relax her when she heard her phone ringing in the other room. Normally she would say fuck it and let it go to voicemail but this ring was different, it was the special ringtone she set for her best friend Jess. She hadn't seen Jess face to face in almost two years due to her crazy schedule. The life of a freelance writer never left much time for a social life. 

Brooke jumped out of the tub wrapping a towel around her as she raced to go pick up her phone. 

"Jess, hi doll. How are you?" 

"Well hello miss world traveler, welcome home baby cakes." Jess' voice over flowing with excitement.

"Thanks honey. You sound extra happy I'm guessing things are going well with Michael." Brooke could hear Jess smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my god, Brooke you have no idea. Michael proposed last night." She squealed.  
"Oh Jess that's amazing I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." 

"Brooke I know you have issues with the whole idea of marriage after everything that happened with your parents divorce. But I really want you to be there and be my maid of honor. Please Brookie Bear." 

Brooke at a young age decided she would never get married. After seeing the hell that her parents put each other through during their divorce and the way they used her against each other, tainted her to the idea. But Jess had grown up with sane parents who had been married for what seemed like an eternity, so if she was happy and she felt that Michael was a worthy man than Brooke was happy for her. 

"Of course I will, Jess. So when's the big day or have you even started thinking about that?" 

"Two weeks." 

"Damn that's fast, Jess. Why so fast?" 

"You know my mother she likes to make a big show of everything and I want my wedding to just be about me and Michael and being surrounded by the ones we love, even if it includes an annoying best man." 

Brooke could hear the disdain in Jess' voice "what's wrong with the best man?"

"Oh just that he's a womanizing asshole. I don't even know why Michael is friends with him." 

"Let me guess you tried to go for him first but he turned you down." Brooke teased. 

"Brooke that's besides the point. Just promise me you won't get involved with him. I don't want you becoming another notch in his bed post." 

Jess should have known better than to tell Brooke not to get with this guy, it would only make her want to do it even more. Brooke was a big girl and she knew how to protect herself and her heart. Now Brooke was intrigued and looked forward to seeing how much fun she could have with this guy. 

"Look Jess I'm there to help you make your day perfect I won't have time to fool around with men. Besides I probably won't find him the least bit attractive." 

"I highly doubt that." Jess chuckled "shoot Michael just got home I gotta go. But I want to hear everything about your trip to Africa when you get to Vegas and find a purple dress for the ceremony. I love you Brookie Bear." 

Brooke hung up the phone her mind still trying to process Jess' news. "Married" 

*********

Vegas

The cab pulled up to the church just after four in the afternoon, Brooke was a few minutes late thanks to traffic. She handed the driver a couple twenties then climbed out of the cab. She stood for a moment staring up at the small Catholic Church just outside the sinners heaven of the main strip of Vegas. Brooke hadn't been inside of a church since she was a kid and she wasn't exactly thrilled to be returning. She wasn't a saint by any means if she ever had to confess all her sins the confessional would burst into flames. 

"Leave it to Jess to be the only one to get married in Vegas at a fucking church." She huffed "hope I don't burst into flames going into this place."

"You and me both sweetheart." A deep voice said from beside her. 

Brooke turned her head meeting the strangers blue eyed gaze. He was dressed in dark jeans, a grey Henley shirt, the sleeves pulled up exposing a tattoo on his forearm that read "Gamble." His sandy blonde hair looking like he had just had just had a sex in the car on the way to the church and a jawline that looked perfect for riding. He dripped of sex and bad boy and Brooke knew immediately that this had to be the womanizing asshole Jess had told her about. Brooke ate her words about not finding him the least bit attractive, just looking at him Brooke could already feel her panties getting damp. 

"Last place I thought I'd meet my demise is in a church in Las Vegas." Brooke giggled.  
"Right? Who has a church wedding in Vegas? You're suppose to get drunk and accidentally marry a stripper, like normal people." 

"I know right, that's how it's done. Jess said wedding in Vegas and I imagined a cheesy wedding chapel with an Elvis impersonator and showgirls." 

Brian was surprised Brooke was nothing like what he imagined. She wasn't stuffy and snobbish like Jess. Brooke was actually funny and charming and far more beautiful in person. "I was tempted to higher some strippers to pole dance to Pour Some Sugar on Me during the ceremony." 

"I would totally chip in for that just to see the look on Jess' face." Brooke grinned, starting to think that maybe Jess was wrong about this guy he didn't seem like the asshole she painted him to be. 

"I have to say when Mike told me Jess' childhood best friend was going to be the maid of honor I was expecting someone...."

"Someone with a giant stick up their ass and whose idea of fun is going to flea markets buying crappy antique furniture." 

"Yeah that. I'm Brian the best man by the way." He said reaching his hand out to her.

Brooke slid her hand into Brian's his touch sending a shiver through her body. If that's what just shaking his hand could do to her she couldn't wait to see what the rest of him could do. "Nice to meet you Brian. I'm Brooke." She said flashing him the sexy smirk that first intrigued Brian. 

"So Brooke what's a person with an obvious sense of humor doing being friends with a wet blanket like Jessica." 

"We grew up together in Seattle. She was my saving grace when my parents divorced. She's kind of like a sister to me, but it doesn't stop me from teasing her about how up tight she can be." 

"Speaking of the devil" Brian pointed to the doors of the church as Jess was stepping outside. 

"Brooke come on get your ass in here we're already running behind on the rehearsal. And Brian Michael is looking for you." The tall red head shouted, tapping her foot and pointing to her watch.   
"Well we better get in there before bridezilla pops a vein." Brooke giggled as they started up the stairs to the church.

"Should we do this together. If I'm going to die..." 

"It might as well be next to a beautiful woman." They said in unison. 

Brooke laughed then playfully punch Brian on the arm "jinx you owe me a coke naughty boy." 

Brian chuckled then patted down his chest and along the pockets of his jeans "you know what I'm fresh out can I offer you a mind blowing orgasm as payment instead." He replied flashing her a sexy smirk. 

Brooke tapped her chin with her finger humming to herself. "Normally I wouldn't to do this kind of trade for anyone cause I love my caffeine. But you have an honest face so you got a deal." 

Brian faked a sigh of relief "you're a saint." 

Before Brooke could reply Jess grabbed her hand and started pulling her into the church. Brooke looked back at Brian his eyes still locked on her "we can discuss payment at the rehearsal dinner." 

Brian flashed her a wink and watched as she walk inside. He followed quickly behind finding Michael inside waiting for him. They stood waiting for the wedding planner to give them their direction, the entire time Brian kept a close eye on Brooke. She wasn't his usual type, yeah she was hot but the way she was dressed from her strapless top with little cherries to her curve hugging pencils skirt down to her expensive black and red fuck me heels and her perfectly pinned up chocolate locks screamed out of your league. But there was something about her that captivated him.


	2. Your Place or Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess has spent most of the night at the rehearsal dinner keeping Brian and Brooke apart. But when she turns her back the two run off for a hot night in Brooke's suite.

The rehearsal dinner was in full swing Jess was busy showing off Michael around the event hall at the Palms hotel like he was her prized show piece. Dinner was finished, the drinks were flowing and the stuffy crowd was starting to loosen up. Brooke had spent most of the actual rehearsal eye fucking with Brian. Sharing flirty glances and mouthing dirty things they wanted to do to each other like a couple of horny teenagers. Brian was definitely a confident and cocky one and his don't give a shit attitude drew Brooke to him. She liked a man who wasn't afraid to speak his mind and go after what he wanted. But Jess was making it her goal in life to keep Brian and Brooke away from each other. As soon as the rehearsal was over she pulled Brooke away into one of the limos with her under the cover of needing to talk to her about wedding stuff. She even had Brooke sit with her and Michael during dinner on the other side of the hall from where Brian was seated. And now she had thruster Marcus her incredibly annoying and rather boring architect cousin at Brooke to keep her from going to find Brian. 

Brooke stood at the bar sipping her whiskey and coke rolling her eyes as Marcus rambled on and on about nineteenth century modern architecture. Brooke could feel a familiar pair of eyes on her, she scanned the room looking for the man she knew was behind them. She finally locked eyes on Brian sitting at a small table in the back corner of the hall, so that's where Jess his him she thought to herself. Brooke rolled her eyes and pointing at Marcus. Brian laughed then tilted his head and dangled his fist above his neck pretending to hang himself. Brooke put her finger to her temple making a fake gun and pulling the trigger and causing Brian to laugh even harder. 

"Come over here." Brian mouthed, motioning her to join him at his table. 

Brooke looked around for Jess making sure she was fully distracted before making her move. She finally spotted her shoving her giant engagement ring in her older single cousins face And Brooke knew it would be awhile before she came up for air. 

"Excuse me Marcus I need to go to the powder room." She smiled politely, setting her empty glass on the bar.

"Do you need me to come with you?" He asked looking like a sad puppy whose owner was abandoning them at the pound.

"No Marcus I think I can manage fine without you." 

Just then another distraction presented itself in the form of Jess and Brooke's old high school friend Becca stepped up to the bar. "Perfect." She whispered to herself.

"Becca have you met Marcus he's also an architect like you." 

It didn't take long for Marcus to switch his attention once Becca started talking about the travesty of post modern architecture. With Jess and now Marcus distracted Brooke made her way across the hall over to Brian. She slid into the seat next to him with a relived smile on her face. "Oh my god save me from death by boredom." 

"Gladly. Who was that loser?" Brian chuckled. 

Brooke waved down one of the waiters passing glasses of champagne, she grabbed two chugging one down in two gulps. "That was Jess' annoying cousin Marcus and he would not stop going on and on about architecture." 

"I'll give him credit for having the confidence in thinking he could bag a fox like you." Brian chuckled. "Looks like Jessica is doing everything in her power to keep us a part tonight. I thought she was gonna rip your arm off after the rehearsal." 

"It's still a little sore" she started rubbing her left shoulder. "One of the first things she told me after the big engagement news was to stay away from you." 

"Really and why would she say a crazy thing like that?" 

"I think her exact words were he's a womanizing asshole and stay as far away from him as possible." 

"Ouch that's a bit harsh. What's wrong with having a little fun and not being tied down." He smirked. 

"There is nothing wrong with that at all that's one of my favorite things about being single." She grinned, taking a sip of her champagne. Her hand brushing against his as she set her glass down. 

Brian cocked an eyebrow up at Brooke "really? I find that hard to believe."

"Why because I'm a woman and society says I'm suppose to get married and pop out a few kids. Fuck that. My parents went through a shitty divorce when I was a kid and I never wanted to put myself through that. I love my life I get to travel all over the world doing what I love and I don't have to worry about someone getting jealous and pissed off because I'm not around."  
Just when Brian thought he couldn't like her anymore she goes and says a beautiful thing like that, she definitely not like anyone he had ever met. Most of the women he had spent any amount of time with started out fun and were fine with his terms but after awhile they all turned out the same demanding more of his time and wanting a more serious relationship. It just wasn't his scene. He rubbed his hand along his chin her words running through his head. "I don't think I've ever met a woman quite like you." 

"Hi I'm Brooke McCoy and I like to have a good time without the shackles of a relationship and I also enjoy having fun with sexy cops I meet at weddings" she giggled, holding her hand out to Brian.

"It's nice to meet you Brooke I'm Brian Gamble and I like having fun with gorgeous sexy maids of honor that I meet at weddings." They both laughed as they shook hands. 

"Smart, goofy, incredibly sexy and thinks like a man. You are a rare breed Miss McCoy." 

"Is that a good thing?" She asked flashing him a sexy smirk.

Brian leaned in close to her ear his warm breath on her neck and his hand softly tracing circles along her bare knee "it's a very good thing. How about we ditch these uptight assholes and take this party somewhere more private." 

Brian's touch sent a heat wave directly between Brooke's legs, she could feel herself getting wetter with every circle of his fingers. No man had ever had such an instant effect on her before. "Well someone does owe me a mind blowing orgasm." She whispered. 

"I better hold up my end of the deal don't want bad luck for the rest of my life." He softly kisses her neck, smiling against her skin when he heard her softly moan. 

"We wouldn't want that." 

Brian stood up from his chair looking around the room making sure the coast was clear, then grabbed Brooke's hand and lead them out to the elevators. "Your room or mine?" He asked, pushing the elevator call button. 

"We can head to my room, Jess doesn't know what room I'm in so we'll have complete privacy." 

Brooke followed Brian into the elevator, she pulled her room key out of her purse swiping it through the card reader to access the penthouse suites. 

"Penthouse huh?" 

"A friend owed me a favor." 

The doors were beginning to close when a hand snaked in forcing them open again. "Fuck" Brian groaned as the elevator filled up with a group fresh from the casino. Brian pulled Brooke to the back of the elevator, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. The elevator started its way up with the rest of the passengers distracted with talk of how much they won down at the craps tables, Brooke started to teasingly rub her ass against the bulge in Brian's pants, grinning as she felt him start to get hard. 

"Such a naughty girl." He whispered, nipping at her earlobe. 

"You have no idea" Brooke looked at the passengers in front of them making sure they were still looking forward, then slipped her hand back between them. She quietly unzipped Brian's pants and slipped her hand inside. Gently stroking his deliciously hard thick length through his boxers. Brian bit his lip trying to cover his moans as he grew harder with every stroke. 

The elevator doors finally opened letting the other passengers off on their floor. As soon as the doors closed Brian pulled Brooke's hand from his pants and spun her around, pinning her against the wall and her hands above her head. His lips crashed against hers his tongue tracing her lips begging for entrance, she parted her lips granting him entrance his tongue devoured her mouth, massaging against her tongue and swallowing her pleasure filled moans. 

Brian broke from her lips trailing warm wet kisses down along her jaw and down her neck. Brooke's body humming at his touch, her hands straining against his strong hands. Her nipples hardening under the lace of her bra. She let out a low moan when Brian's tongue trailed along the curves of her full creamy breasts before running back up her chest and neck to her soft plump lips. "I've been aching to get my hands on you since I saw you standing outside the church." His voice was deep and dripping with lust. 

The elevator chimed signaling them they were at their destination. Brian released Brooke's hands and followed her out the elevator zipping up his pants as they walked to her room. When they reached the door Brian slid his hands around Brooke's waist, lips ghosting down her neck as she put the key in the card reader. The lock clicked open and Brooke pushed the door open and flicked the lights on. Brian's eyes widened when they stepped inside the massive suite. His hands dropped from Brooke's waist as he looked in awe around the room. 

"Wow that must have been one hell of a favor your friend owed you." Brian walked into the large open living room, looking out the wall to wall windows that overlooked the Vegas strip. 

"Well when you practically help a friend give birth to her baby in the back of a taxi, yeah she kinda owes you." Brooke tossed her purse onto the couch and kicked off her heals then walked over to Brian, sliding her hands over his chest feeling his hard muscles under her fingers. "Would you like a drink?" 

Brian shook his head no, sliding his fingers under her chin bringing her lips to his kissing her deeply. The only thing he was looking to get drunk off was her. His hands trailed down her body cupping the plump curve of her ass. A low groan escaped Brian's throat when Brooke's hands made contact with his warm skin, her fingers tracing along his chiseled abs. He broke from their kiss sinking down to the large black leather ottoman in front of the couch.

Brooke reached up taking out her hair clip, her loose long brown locks flowing down her back and framing her face as she looked down at Brian. Brian's blue eyes turned dark and lust full as he reached up unhooking the clasps on Brooke's top, sliding it off exposing her full breasts tucked away in her strapless black lace bra. He pulled her closer between his legs, laying feather light kisses along her stomach hands slipping behind her, slowly sliding down the zipper of her skirt. Brooke watched Brian through hooded eyes, her fingers raking through his spiky hair as his lips trailed along Brooke's hip while he slid her skirt off letting it pool at her feet. 

He sat back a moment drinking in the sight of Brooke standing before him in her black lace garter and matching panties. "God damn you look so fucking sexy." 

Brooke grinned lifting her leg up and resting her foot on the ottoman between Brian's legs, her toes gently rubbing against the bulge in his pants while she released the clasps on her garter. A soft moan escaped her throat when Brian's fingers made contact with the back of her thigh, slipping under her stocking. He leaned in kissing and licking her inner thigh while his hand pulled down her stocking. He moved to the other leg continuing his sweet torture with his warm mouth. He pulled her down onto his lap grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her to his lips, sucking and nipping at her lower lip. His hands reached behind Brooke unclasping her bra, her perky full breasts bouncing free. He tossed the bra behind him, his mouth plants on her breast flicking and sucking at her nipple. 

Brooke's hips rocking and teasing against the throbbing bulge locked away in Brian's pants. Her hands pulling at his shirt, he pulls away from her stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. "What do you want Brooke?" He whispered, kissing down along her neck. 

"I want you." She moaned, feeling his the tip of his tongue flicking over her taught nipple. 

"What do you want me to do to you?" 

"I want you to make me come with your tongue." She pulled his lips up to hers, kissing and sucking on his tongue. "And with your long thick fingers." She grabbed his left hand running her tongue along his index finger before taking it in her mouth and sucking it in and out. 

"Are you gonna do that to my cock later?" He groan. 

Brooke flashed him a wink her hips grinding harder against him, running his hand down her chest and seducing him with every inch of her body. Brian grabbed Brooke's hips flipping her onto the ottoman. Brooke giggled softly watching as Brian slipped off her panties and garter. He lifted her legs pinning them to Brooke's chest, her pussy wet and glistening and aching for his tongue. Brooke gasps when Brian's tongue teases along her folds, running from her opening to her clit. "Mmmm Brian." 

Brian flattened his tongue taking long slow licks, lapping up her sweet nectar. "You taste so fucking good." He growled, spreading her legs wider pushing his tongue inside her warm center swirling and working her open. Brooke writhed against his mouth her body humming with pleasure. Brian pushed two of his long knobby digits inside her slick cunt, he flicks his tongue over her clit a few times before covering it with his mouth. His teeth grazing and gently biting. 

"Oh my fucking god Brian, that feels so good."   
The sensation from his mouth, his fingers and his stubble rubbing all over her sensitive places were almost too much for Brooke. Her hips bucking widely as he pounds his fingers harder into her. With his free hand Brian holds Brooke down sucking her and pounding his fingers faster and harder until she comes screaming his name, But he's relentless continuing to pound his fingers inside her making her come again and again until she limp and breathless. 

"How was that for mind blowing?" Brian chuckled, licking her off his fingers.

The only sounds Brooke could make were purrs of satisfaction. Brian stood up gazing upon Brooke laying open and ready for him on the ottoman. He unbuckled his belt then worked open his pants sliding them down off his hips, his erection springing free from the restraints of his boxers. Brooke licked her lips at the sight of his thick veiny cock. Brian pulled out a condom from his pants pocket then tossed them to the floor. 

Brooke sat up on her knees "let me help you with that" she grinned mischievously, taking the condom from his hand. She ripped open the foil and tossed the wrapper To the floor, then put the condom in her mouth, working it over the tip of his cock and slowly working it down his exquisite length, gently sucking and swirling her tongue as she released him from her mouth.

"God damn, you're so fucking hot." Brian growled, pulling her to his chest kissing her deep and hard his tongue devouring her mouth. Brooke teased her still wet folds along his throbbing cock. A low growl escaped Brian's throat, his hands grabbing two handfuls of her ass lifting her up off the ottoman and over to the couch. 

He laid her back pinning one of her legs against his chest and the other resting on the ottoman. They both cry out in unison as he pushes inside, stretching her open. His tongue and fingers were amazing but his cock is so much better, his thickness filling her as he thrusts deeper and harder into her throbbing pussy. "Fuck you feel so good" he grunts as he pounds into her, watching his cock slide in and out of her slickness.

Brooke reaches her hand between them finding her clit working it in fast rough circles. Brian's gaze grew darker when he spots her hand "are you touching your pussy without permission?"

Brooke looks up at Brian with a cocky glint in her eye "Yeah I'm touching my pussy." 

Brian leaned in pressing his forehead against hers "without permission?" He growled. 

"Yeah without permission, it's my pussy so what are you gonna do about?" She grinned, egging him on.

Brian grabbed her hands pinning them above her head on the couch, pounding even harder into her. He licked his thumb reaching down to her clit circling it roughly. 

"Mmmm I like this dominant side of you." Brooke grinned, her hands straining against his hand.

After all the oral and finger fucking it wasn't long before the heat was building up inside Brooke and she coming hard around Brian's throbbing cock. 

"You think you have another one in you? Cause I have a crazy idea." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

"Mmmm I like crazy, bring it on Officer Gamble." 

Brian pulled out of her and helped her off the couch and lead them over to the balcony. He opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside. "You coming, gorgeous?" 

Brooke stepped out onto the balcony pressing her body against Brian "such a naughty boy, I like it." It had been one of many fantasies of Brooke's to have sex on a balcony the possibility of getting caught made her even more turned on. 

Brian walked them over to the glass railing leaving them totally exposed to any on lookers. Brooke turned around resting her hands on the railing, looking down at all the lights and cars below them. Everyone going about their business completely unaware of what was happening on this balcony. Brian sweeps her hair to the side kissing down her neck "does this excite you?" He slips a hand between her legs tracing his finger along her wet folds. "Fuck it does. So fucking wet. Such a dirty girl." 

Brooke rubbed her ass against his throbbing cock, she reached her hand behind her stroking her fingers through Brian's hair "fuck me, please." She moaned, her desire for him building up again. 

"Since you asked so nicely." He spread her legs open with his knee gripping her hips and Filling her in one hard fast thrust pounding hard and fast. Their moans and screams echoing through the quiet air. Brooke was so turned on she didn't care who saw them. 

Brooke rolled her hips against him meeting his every thrust, working them to the brink. Brian wrapped an arm around her breasts, dipping his head and nipping on her delicate skin, leaving little red marks in his wake. With that Brooke is flying coming once again. She hung her head over the edge of the railing hearing Brian screaming her name as he came, his cock throbbing inside her still throbbing pussy.

Brooke turns around greeted by Brian's lips their tongues fighting for dominance as they devour each other in a hot wet kiss. "That was fucking hot" Brian moaned, his hands groping her ass. 

"So how many rooms are in this place?" 

"I think there's a couple guest rooms, a kitchen, a master suite and an office. Why?" Brooke said resting her head against Brian's chest, her fingers playing in the patch of hair on his chest.

"That's a lot and I only have until sun up to fuck you in all of them. Whelp I better get started." Brian chuckled, grabbing Brooke and throwing her over his shoulder giving her ass a smack as he headed inside. 

"Brian." Brooke squealed, smacking Brian's ass right back.


	3. Breakfast of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning of the wedding and Brooke is now faced with seeing Jess after her hot night with Brian.

Chapter Three

The alarm on Brooke's phone went off just as the morning light started creeping into her suite. She quickly shut it off then rolled over onto her side finding Brian still sleeping and completely un-phased by the loud intrusion. She watched him sleeping with memories of their hot night together flashing through her mind And a little surprised that with all the noise they were making that security didn't get called. 

Brooke laid back on her pillow a huge smile stretched across her face, her night with Brian had been the most incredible night she had had in a long time and hands down the best fuck she had ever had. She still couldn't see what Jess was talking about with Brian, he was cocky yes but definitely not the huge asshole Jess had painted him as. Brooke's mind quickly shifted to her grumbling stomach, after the workout Brian had given her she was starved. She quietly climbed out of bed and slipped on her robe, then headed out to the living room to call room service.

She paced the kitchen on the phone placing her breakfast order running her hand along the counter that Brian had throughly fucked her on after their fun on the balcony and her hand prints still clearly visible on the stainless steal refrigerator. 

A half an hour later the warm inviting scent of bacon and maple syrup filled Brian's senses waking him from his slumber. He sat up grinning when he realized last night wasn't a dream and Brooke was real and one of the most interesting women he had met in a long time. He ran his hands through his messy hair and feeling oddly refreshed after only getting a couple hours sleep. In fact it had been the best sleep he'd had in awhile, his mind felt calm. 

Brian climbed out of bed and slipped on his boxers. The smell of pancakes leading him to the kitchen where Brooke was pouring coffee, he quietly crept up behind her sliding his arms around her waist. "Good morning."

"Good morning" Brooke grinned "I was just about to come wake you up for breakfast." She turned around in his arms greeting him with a soft good morning kiss.

"The smell of bacon beat ya to it" he chuckled, kissing her again. 

"Breakfast is on the table, would you like some coffee?" 

"Hell yes. I need it since someone only let me get a couple hours sleep last night." He winked, grabbing a cup of coffee then took a seat at the table.

Brooke grabbed her cup then joined him at the table "well I seem to remember someone rolling me over and helping himself to a little late night snack." She smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.   
"I couldn't help it you just looked so fucking sexy lying there with the moon light illuminating that hot body of yours. And I don't seem to remember you complaining." 

"Hard to complain when you have a gorgeous man buried between your legs eating your pussy like it's his last meal." 

Brian chocked on his bite of eggs taken a bit by surprise by her lack of filter and how open she was about her sexuality. "Well I can only hope my last meal is as good as your pussy." 

Brooke's attention was taken away when her phone buzzed. It was Jess already riled up about the wedding that was taking place in just a few short hours. "Oh god already." Brooke huffed. 

"Bridezilla already breathing fire and taking down villages?" Brian chuckled. 

"Oh yeah she's already got her panties in a twist. I have to meet her in an hour to get our hairs and nails done." 

"You have fun with that." He grinned from behind his piece of bacon. 

"You and Mike have it easy. Just have to slap on a suit and show up on time." 

"I'm not exactly excited about the suit and the god awful pink tie Jess is making us wear." He rolled his eyes in disgust. 

"I know of something fun we can do with that tie after the wedding" Brooke grinned wiggling her eyebrows at Brian. 

"I like the way you think. Can you pass the syrup?" He asked buttering up his pancakes. 

Brooke grabbed the syrup but paused when a wicked idea popped into her mind. She stood up from her chair then untied the sash on her robe, slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. Brian watched curiously as she climbed onto the table crawling over to his side. She sat down positioning herself in front of his plate and resting her feet on the arm rests of Brian's chair, her legs spread wide letting him get a good view of how wet she was already. Brooke slowly poured the warm sticky liquid over her pussy. 

Brian licked his lips at the sight of the syrup trailing down her folds mixing with her sweet juices as it drizzled over his pancakes. Brian grabbed his fork and took a bite of his pancakes "these are some damn good pancakes but I'm gonna need a little more syrup." He set his fork down and slid his plate to the side. He scooted closer to the table and leaned in running his tongue along Brooke's syrup covered lips. "Mmmm that's much better." 

Brooke's head dropped back soft moans escaping her throat as Brian flattened his tongue taking long slow licks along her slit, lapping up the delicious mixture of her and the syrup "fuck a girl could get addicted to that tongue." 

"Mmmm." Brian's moans sending vibrations between her legs. He swirls his tongue along her cunt working her open "Fuck you taste so good." He roars, shoving three fingers into her pumping hard and fast. His warm mouth returning to her clit gently grazing and biting. The way he's working her is making her head spin, her hips thrusting wildly against his mouth. He pulls her closer as he feels her body getting close. He is relentless as she comes licking and sucking on her clit, his eyes locked on her as she rides it out. 

Brian pulls his finger from her licking off her sweetness "thanks for breakfast." He winks up at her. 

Brooke's phone begins to ring "shit she's resorted to calling now I better get this." Before Brooke can say a word Jess launches into freak out mode wondering where Brooke is and why she hasn't been answering her texts. "Jess just calm the fuck down I'm just finishing breakfast." She said flashing Brian a wink. "Give me twenty minutes to shower and I'll meet you down at the salon." She hung up the phone then sat up meeting Brian's lustful gaze and noticed the tenting happening in his boxers. 

"How about we take care that in the shower." 

***********

Forty five minutes later Brooke was racing through the casino to the spa, her morning fun with Brian in the shower lasting longer than she had thought and he didn't make easy for her to go it took everything she had not to stay in her suite devouring Brian's amazing body. 

She stopped just outside the spa doors taking a few deep breaths before heading inside to face Bridezilla. She opened the door stepping inside she looked around the brightly lit salon floor, finally spotting Jess sitting at the pedicure station soaking her feet. Brooke walked over to her hoping and praying she would be able to sniff out why Brooke was really late. 

"It's about damn time you got here Brooke" Jess' disapproving glare burning into Brooke as she took her seat next to Jess. 

"Calm your tits Jess. It's way too early in the damn morning for you to be this bitchy." Brooke fired back. 

"I'm sorry, Brooke. My mom is driving me crazy and the flower vendor made a mistake on the bouquets. I just want to get to the church and marry Michael without anything else going wrong." 

"I'm here now so let's just relax and get pampered." 

"Sounds good. So where did you disappear to last night?"

Brooke's stomach flipped at Jess' question quickly coming up with an excuse when her phone buzzed in her pocket signaling she had a new email. "I just went back up to my room and went through some work emails and went to bed early."

Jess looked at Brooke her face, she was slightly glowing and her eyes looking a little tired and she couldn't stop grinning "oh my god you little lier. You had sex last night." 

"What, wait. How could you even know that?" Brooke's stomach now doing back flips and she knew Jess was onto her. Maybe she had seen her and Brian sneak out together last night. 

"Brooke how many times have I been there after one of your many conquests. I know your I just had amazing sex face." She laughed. "But wait who did you sleep with cause my cousin left with Becca and the only other single guy there was.... Oh god no you slept with Brian didn't you?" 

"Wow Jess you should get a job with the Seattle PD as a sex drug sniffing dog because that was some good sniffing out." Brooke giggled. 

"This is no time to be funny Brooke. I can't believe you slept with Brian after I told you to stay away from him." 

"Last time I checked I was an adult single woman who is free to sleep with whom ever I want to. What is your problem with Brian?" Brooke flagged down one of the spa attendance passing around mimosas, grabbing two glasses. 

"Brian goes from dumb bimbo to dumb bimbo he's never been serious about anything in his life and I don't want you getting mixed up with him. You deserve to be with someone who will be there for in the long run, someone who is husband material. Not some guy who only wants a one time fling." 

"Jess I know you're trying to look out for me and you have this crazy dream where someday I'll come to my senses and want the big house and a husband and a bunch of rug rats but that's just not who I am. And as for Brian, we are both two adults who know this is nothing more than a good time..." She smiled to herself "a really amazing make you see God kind of time." 

"Okay, okay I get it" Jess put her hand up trying to stop Brooke from talking more about her time with Brian. "I'm sorry I mothered you but I love you and I'm just looking out for you." 

"I know you are and its sweet but I can take care of myself." 

"I know but I can still hold out hope you'll change your mind about getting married." Jess smiled taking a sip of her mimosa. "So wait when you said you were finishing up breakfast when I called you earlier, were you still with Brian?" 

"Yes I was and I wasn't the one finishing their breakfast." Brooke winked, taking a sip of her mimosa. 

"Oh Jesus Brooke I don't need to hear that." 

"I'm never going to look at syrup the same again." Brooke smirked.

"Brooke stop now I'm never gonna be able to eat syrup again." She said trying to cover her ears. 

"Stop being a prude, Jess. I'm sure Mike would enjoy having his pancakes with a side of you." Brooke reached over tickling Jess' side. 

"Brooke" Jess squealed, pushing her hand away. "Okay I'm not thrilled about what happened but as your best friend I will always be happy for you as long as you are happy and I know your track record so I can take some comfort in knowing that whatever is going on with you and Brian won't last past this weekend." 

"See there's the silver lining."


	4. Wedding Day Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Brian and Brooke have been dreading is finally here and they make the best of their situation the only way they know how.

Chapter Four

"You look great Jess, you can't even see where I stepped on your train. Just relax and I'll go find you some water." Brooke yelled heading out of Brides room of the church. "And maybe a gallon sized pill bottle of Valium." She huffed. 

"I take it Jessica is on the verge of a breakdown" 

Brooke looked up spotting Brian decked out and looking incredibly sexy in his black tux and his hair combed backed. "Well don't you clean up nice." She grinned. 

"I do what I can. Still can't believe I got suckered into this." He smirked, adjusting his tie and eyeing Brooke in her curve hugging purple knee length dress, her long lean legs looking miles long, a sexy smirk tugging at his lips remembering how they felt wrapped around him in the shower earlier that day. "Wow you look amazing. I thought bridesmaids were suppose to wear hideous dresses to make the bride look better." 

"How did Michael swindle you into this? I got the best friend guilt trip from Jess." Brooke did a little spin around wiggling her ass at him "Not this maid of honor, there was no way in hell I was wearing some nightmare dress." 

Brian chuckled rubbing his hand along his chin and unable to take his eyes off of her "he promised me gambling, booze and hot bridesmaids." 

"Lucky me being the only bridesmaid guess I won by default." Brooke grinned. 

"Wouldn't have been much of a competition." He grabbed her hand pulling her to his chest "you would have blown them all out of the water." 

"You're just saying that so I'll sleep with you again. Bet that line works on a lot of the girls you sleep with." Brooke teased. 

"Well yeah, worked on you didn't it." He winked.

"Wasn't exactly what we're saying to me last night that made me want to sleep with you. It was more me just wanting to know what it would be like to ride that gorgeous face of yours." 

"God damn you're a feisty one. but seriously I could have left with any of the other single women at dinner last night but I left with you because you're like no one I've ever met before you're smart, beautiful, you speak your mind and you're confident in your own skin to me there is nothing sexier." 

"Look at you full of sweet words as well as dirty ones." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him softly. Brooke was no stranger to hearing a lot of crap lines from men trying to sleep with her but this time with Brian she could tell he genuinely meant it. 

"Shh don't let anyone know my secret." 

"Your secret is safe with me." 

"Good." He kisses her again, his tongue tracing along her lips. "Do we really have to go through with this, because I would much rather get you out of this dress and into my bed." He deepens their kiss, sucking and nipping at her lip like she's a drug he can't get enough of. 

Brooke broke from his lips breathless and fighting back every urge to run out of that church with Brian. The effect he had on her was so strong she wasn't sure how she was going to make it through the wedding without needing a taste of him. "Unfortunately we have to. The perils of having friends you have to do unpleasant things for them from time to time. But just think of how good it's going to feel later tonight with the anticipation building all day and finally exploding into earth shattering hot sex." She straightened his tie feeling the soft ridges of the pin stripes and looking forward to see the marks they leave on her wrists later. 

"God I love the way you think." 

"I better get back in there before Jess has an aneurism." Brooke kisses him one more time before heading back to the brides room. 

Brian watched as she disappeared through the door. As much as he hated being at this wedding Brooke was making it worthwhile, making him feel more relaxed and alive. It had been a long time since he had met anyone that made him feel this way. 

***********

Brian walked into the reception hall loosening his tie as walked over to the bar. The ceremony seemed to drag on and on and the only thing that kept him from wanting to shoot himself was Brooke and the promise of another amazing night with her. He leaned up against the bar sipping on his beer and scanning the crowd meeting the gaze of a blonde in a skin tight red dress giving him a flirty wave. He flashed her a sexy grin then moved on finally spotting Brooke by the main entrance talking with the wedding planner. 

His view became blocked when the same blonde in the red dress came barreling towards him. "Well hey there handsome." Her thick southern accent dripping with excitement as she slid up next to Brian at the bar. She introduced herself as Kimberly, Michael's cousin from Atlanta. She started in on how beautiful he ceremony was and her flirty self deprecating comments were blatant attempts for complements normally would have drawn Brian in. She was an easy mark he could spout off about how pretty she was and run his usual game to get her in the sack. She seemed like the type that would believe his line about having to head home because he had an early shift. But this time he wasn't interested by her cheap attempts to impress him. 

Brian tuned her out looking back at the main entrance for Brooke but she was gone, probably helping Jess with yet another outrageous demand. He sighed setting his empty beer bottle on the bar. He was about to wave down the bartender for another round when he felt a hand slide along his lower back, he turned his head to see who it was and smiles when he saw that it was Brooke. 

"So this is where you've been hiding, baby." She grinned, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I've been looking all over for you." 

Seeing she was here to rescue him Brian played along "I told you I was going to be at the bar, sweetheart." He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side and kissing her behind her ear and whispering thank you for coming to his rescue. 

"Silly me must have forgotten. Sometimes things go in one ear and out the other." She giggled, eyeing Kimberly as she started to back away. "Hey honey, I think they are just about to serve dinner let's go find our table." 

"It was nice meeting you Kimberly, was it? Well enjoy the rest of your evening." 

Kimberly stood in shock as Brian and Brooke walked off towards their table. Brooke took a quick look back smiling to herself "you should put your hand on my ass for the real sale." She whispered. 

Brian slid his hand down the curve of her ass giving it a little squeeze "she still looking?" 

"She stopped watching us a while ago I just wanted your hand on my ass."

Brian couldn't help but laugh and pinch her ass, grinning when he heard her gasp. "You're an evil little thing." 

"You like it and you know it." 

"Fuck yeah I do." He chuckled as they reached their table. He looked down at the place cards seeing Brooke's name on the card next to his "we're sitting at the same table, how did you swing that?"

"I may have snuck in here during the cocktail hour and switched the cards." She slyly grinned raking her seat at the table.

"You know Jess is going to be pissed if she sees us." Brian slides into his seat, his eyes widen when he sees the rows of silverware surrounding his plate. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with all this?" 

"Just think of it as foreplay, you work from the outside in." She giggled. "As for Jess she's too busy in marriage heaven with Michael to care and two she already figured out we slept together last night. I swear she should work as detective she figured it out just by as she called my I just had amazing sex face." 

"Amazing, huh?" Brian cocked an eyebrow at her. 

Brooke leaned in close to his ear and whispered "more like mind blowing." Her hand slid up his inner thigh her fingers softly teasing him through his pants.   
"If you keep doing that I'm going to have to bend you over this table." A low moan escaped his throat when he felt her hand slowly stroking his now hardening bulge. 

"As much fun as that sounds I'm pretty sure the people that just sat down at our table might not appreciate that." She quickly turned her attention to Jess's parents as they sat down across from them, watching Brian out of the corner of her eye placing his napkin over his lap and adjusting himself in his chair. "Misses Jenkins your reading at the ceremony was so beautiful."

"Oh thank you Brooke and sweetheart you know you can call me Vicky. It was a reading my mother read at Thomas and I's wedding. Are you enjoying the wedding, we are so happy you were able to make it." 

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world and yes I'm having an absolutely wonderful time." She looked over at Brian and flashed him a devilish smirk. "Have you two met Brian, he's Michael's best friend and partner on the force." She giggled to herself as Brian mouthed "I hate you" at her. She blew him a kiss and started unzipping his pants, slipping her hand inside his boxers and watched as Brian's eyes widened. 

"Oh yes Brian, it's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard such lovely things about you from Michael. So how do you like working for the Seattle Police Department, that has to be a fascinating job." Vicky smiled politely and completely unaware of what was happening under the table. 

"Yes, Brian what is it like working for the Seattle PD." Brooke said egging him on. 

Brooke was impressed at how well Brian could control himself as he spoke to Jess' parents, occasionally clearing his throat when she hit his sweet spot. She could feel him getting close his cock throbbing in her hand as she continued to stroke him. Thankfully for Brian Jess's parents spotted some family and left the table before Brian found his release, closing his eyes and fighting back his moans of pleasure. Brooke slipped her hand from his pants watching as he came down from his high. He finally opened his eyes looking over at Brooke, his dark glare sending a chill through her body. "I'm going to get you for that." He growled in her ear. 

"Bring it on pig. You should probably go clean up before they bring out the first course." 

Brian zipped up his pants then headed to the bathroom, thankful he was wearing black pants. He cleaned himself up still shocked by how forward Brooke was, there were not many women who would give a guy a hand job out in public. She was becoming more intriguing the more time he spent with her. He stepped out into the hallway grinning when he saw Brooke leaned up against the wall waiting for him. "So do you do that for all the guys you sleep with?" He walked over to her sliding his hands around her waist. 

"Actually that was the first time I've done that. I don't know what it is but I just can't seem to be able to keep my hands off you." She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her lips kissing him deeply. 

"I seem to be suffering from the same ailment." He kissed her again their tongues massaging against each other, his hand slipping under dress. A soft moan slipped from Brooke's lips when Brian's fingers slipped under her panties teasing along her folds. He worked his fingers up and down her slit working her open. Brooke gasp when Brian pushed two fingers inside her warm wet center, pumping them in and out his thumb strumming her clit. 

"Mmmm Brian" she softly moaned, feeling he heat beginning to build deep inside her. Feeling her on he brink Brian pulled his fingers from her and pulled away, licking his fingers clean. 

"Looks like they are serving dinner, we better get back in there." He grinned wickedly. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brooke stood shocked and frustrated. 

"Told ya I'd get you back." He chuckled, heading back to the reception. 

"Oh you're good." 

 

************

 

The reception was settling down the cake had been cut and the first dance was a distant memory. Brooke sat at the table picking at her slice of cake watching Brian bullshitting with his buddies. She had been dreading this night since Jess first told her she was getting married but meeting Brian and getting to spend some time with him she was actually starting to have some fun and feeling like her old self again.

Brooke pushed her plate aside rolling her eyes when she heard yet another boring lovely dovey slow song come on. She got up from the table and headed over to the DJ's booth. She slipped him a twenty and asked him to play a special song for her. 

Brian was hanging out by the bar with Michael and a few other friends talking about their poker game they had set up for the following day, when Brian heard the opening lyrics to The Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang come on over the speakers. He looked over at Mike asking if he had requested this song before Mike could answer they saw Brooke dancing over to them. "Come on let's liven up this snooze fest." She grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. 

Brian chuckled as Brooke started dancing around him singing along with the song. Rolling her hips against him "come on Officer, are you to manly to dance with me." 

He slapped her ass then started dancing behind her "I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns." He sang, pulling Brooke into his arms his thigh between her legs as she grinned against him. Jess walked over to Mike rolling her eyes as she watched Brian and Brooke dancing. 

"Oh god I can't believe those two." Jess scoffed.

"I think it's hilarious, who knew anyone other than Brian still liked this song." Mike laughed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say those two were meant for each other." 

The song came to an end the crowd clapping and whistling at Brooke and Brian's little performance. Brooke took a bow and started to walk off the dance floor when a slow song came on but she was stopped when Brian grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the dance floor. "I didn't take you for the slow dance kind of guy." She smiled, sliding her arm around his neck. 

"I'm not except for once every ten years, you just happened to be here when I needed to fill my quota." He winked, snaking his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad I could be of service." 

"So are you going to be here tomorrow or do you have to jet off to some foreign country to cover a malaria outbreak." He held her close as they swayed to the music. 

Brooke softly giggled. "I'm here until Monday, why?" 

"I have a poker game with the boys tomorrow afternoon and wanted to see if you wanted to meet up afterwards." 

"I would like that. I'll be going shopping with Jess tomorrow then we'll probably hit up the pool afterwards, you could meet me down there after your game." 

"I can do that wouldn't pass up an opportunity to see you in a bikini." He chuckled. 

They quietly moved to the music Brooke resting her head on his shoulder, her body relaxing in his arms. She never figured Brian for the dancing type but also didn't figure he'd be so sweet as well as cocky after the way Jess had spoken about him. He was nothing like she had expected and she hated to admit it but she was starting to fall for him and it was going to be hard to say goodbye. This was one of the reasons why she never let herself get emotionally invested in any guy, she was always the one who had to leave and she was so fucked up about what real relationships were suppose to be like she just didn't want to put anyone through her kind of crazy.

Brian's mind was reeling he had so many emotions he had buried for so long that were starting to boil over since meeting Brooke almost two days ago. He knew she was too good for him and that she deserved someone who wasn't an emotional cripple when it came to relationships but he still couldn't fight the fact that he was falling for her. 

The song ended and the DJ came on the mic calling all the single ladies to the dance floor for the bouquet toss. Brooke looked up at Brian with panic in her eyes "oh god hide me." Before they could rush off and hide Jess grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Oh no you don't, get your ass back here Brooke." She pulled Brooke to the front of the crowd of excited women. 

Brian stood back laughing as he watched Brooke standing with her arms folded tight to her chest, rolling her eyes. Jess turned her back to the crowd and counted to three before launching her bouquet towards Brooke. The bouquet landed at Brooke's feet, she glared down at the pink and white flowers then turned and walked back towards Brian. "Let's get out of here before she rips that fucking thing out of those savages hands and forces it upon me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Brooke was lying in bed admiring the view of Brian toweling off after his shower. The water glistening off his sculpted almost God like body "enjoying the view?" Brian chuckled, slipping on his boxers. After sneaking out of the wedding the pair barely made up to Brian's room before ripping each other's clothes off. Another hot night between the sheets, devouring each other until finally passing out in each other's arms from exhaustion. 

"Mmmm hmmm" her smirk turning to a pout when Brian put on the rest of his clothes. "Can't believe you are leaving a gorgeous naked woman in your bed to go play poker." 

"I'm a fucking idiot." He climbed over her kissing her deeply. "But I promised I'd go play even though they know I'm just gonna take all their money. I'll be all yours tonight though." He grinned kissing her again. 

"You better take every last dime from those assholes. Payback for ruining our fun." She giggled, deepening their kiss trying to get another taste of him to last her through the day. "Meet me down by the pool when you're done. Jess will be so worn out from shopping she won't notice if we sneak off." 

"Alright I'll see later. But before I go just one last look to get me through until tonight." He pulled back the sheet drinking in the view of Brooke's naked body. "God damn." 

**********   
An hour later Brooke left Brian's room freshly showered and grinning from ear to ear humming to herself as she waited for the elevator. The past two nights with Brian had been the best she had had in a longtime. The sex was incredible but she also felt so comfortable with him outside of the bedroom, something she hadn't really felt with most of the men she had been with. She couldn't bring herself to think about leaving tomorrow for Paris the thought made her stomach do cartwheels. Jess had warned her not to get involved with Brian but she never thought he would have awakened all these feelings she had long since buried. He was just suppose to be a weekend fling but now the thought of never seeing him again was breaking her heart a little. 

Brooke stepped out of the elevator into the lobby, spotting Jess with a disapproving look on her face. 

"I see by the sex glow on your face and the SWAT t-shirt you're wearing, you slept with Brian again last night." She scolded. 

"There wasn't a lot of sleeping happening in his room last night." Brooke winked, walking past Jess out to the valet stand. She handed her ticket to the attendant and could almost hear Jess' head explode. "Jess you should be less concerned about my sex life and more concerned with the fact that it's your honeymoon and you are actually up walking around. If I had a husband that looked like Michael I wouldn't let him leave the room." 

"Some of us don't need to spend all day having sex for it to be a honeymoon." 

"He's that bad in the sack, huh?" Brooke teased. She loved pushing Jess' buttons especially when she was trying to tell Brooke how to live her life. 

"Brooke, stop." She smacked Brooke's ass with her purse. 

"When did you become such a prude, you use to tell me in graphic detail about your sex life." 

"I'm a grown up with a successful career I can't be acting like some wild twenty year old sleeping around with random guys anymore, Brooke." She shot back at Brooke.

The attendant brought Brooke's rental car around, she slipped him a ten dollar bill then slide inside the drivers seat. Jess joined her in the passengers side. "Wow big words coming from someone who slept with half the football team in collage, while I sat in our dorm room studying. I don't just sleep around with every guy I meet, Jess. I haven't been with anyone in almost two years. Yes I felt a connection with Brian someone you disapprove of and we had sex. That doesn't mean you get to fucking insinuate that I'm a slut when you know nothing about how I live anymore."

"I'm sorry, Brooke. I didn't mean to hurt you I'm just on edge. Truth be told Michael and I haven't had sex in almost two weeks." She turned her head away embarrassed by her confession. 

"Jess why didn't you say something? What's going on?" 

"I thought Michael was just stressed out about the wedding and work but last night he fell asleep on top of me. What if he's not attracted to me anymore and he married me out of pity."

Brooke tried to hide her shock, Jess was a beautiful and sexy woman when she didn't let her mouth get in the way. She had a gorgeous curvy figure that kept the boys fighting at a chance to get with her when they were in college. So it was surprising that Michael would lose interest. "Jess there is no way he's not attracted to you anymore. He looks at you like a kid looks at a Christmas tree just in awe of its beauty. Weddings take a lot out of people most of the couples I've interviewed for The Knot say they didn't have sex the first night of their honeymoon because they were too exhausted."

"Maybe you're right." Jess sighed. 

"How about we pick you up something so sexy that sleep will be the last thing he'll want to do tonight." 

"He does have a weird thing for women in police uniforms maybe we can find something like that." Jess said finally cracking a smile. 

"Sexy cop it is." 

***********

Brooke stood outside the dressing room at the lingerie shop waiting to see Jess in her costume they had picked out. "So why do you hate Brian so much, Jess? Is he really that bad of guy?" 

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm going to admit this. Remember when I told you about the night I met Michael. Well I left out the part where I tried to hit on Brian first and he shot me down."

"Wait what? So all this time you've been telling me he's this huge asshole is because he turned you down. Wow shallow much, Jess." 

"This is why I didn't want to say anything and it's not the only reason. He was an okay guy before his ex Lucy tore his heart out and threw it into a blender and hit frappe. Michael says she was the first girl Brian ever let get close to him and then she cheated on him and after that he became closed off. He doesn't let people in very easily so now he just sleeps around never letting anyone get close to him." 

"That's not really a good excuse to call him an asshole just because he has trust issues and sleeps around. Jess anyone who has ever been cheated on is going to have a problem with letting people in." 

"It's just the way that he does it. Tells them he'll call them and he never does. Plus he's always getting him and Michael in trouble at work because he doesn't follow the rules. And why do you care anyway it's not like you are going to see him again." Jess steps out of the dressing room in her cop costume trying to pull the short skirt down a bit "how does this look?" She looked up at Brooke and her curiosity peaked when she saw the look on Brooke's face. "Wait do you like him, are you falling for Brian?" 

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked over to Jess to help her adjust her top "don't be ridiculous, Jess. I haven't fallen for anyone since Andy Perkins in high school and I'm not about to start now especially with a guy who's just as emotionally crippled as I am." Lies, you're a big fat liar, Brooke thought to herself. 

Jess scowled at Brooke her eyes dark and jagged like little daggers piercing her soul and her lips pursed tight. It was look Brooke knew all too well the one she would flash when she knew Brooke was lying to her. "I don't believe that for a second and you should stop holding out any hope that you mean anything more to him than a good lay." 

Brooke knew she was right and she needed to get her feelings in check, Brian was just a weekend fling she'll fondly remember and nothing more. Maybe it was just the emotions of the wedding and the great sex that were fogging her mind and maybe once she made it to Paris all these feelings she was having would disappear just as fast as they came. "It's just great sex, Jess. After this weekend Brian and I will barely remember who each other are." At least that's what she hoped. "Now let's find you some handcuffs to go with your outfit." 

***********

It was nearly seven when the boys finally emerged from the casino and still getting their balls busted by Brian who had kept his promise of taking all their money. Michael and Brian made their way to the cabana Brooke and Jess where stationed at by the pool. Michael slid onto the lounger with Jess distracting her while Brian snuck inside the cabana finding Brooke sleeping on one of the bench seats. 

He quietly dropped to his knees in front of the bench, leaning in and trailing feather light kisses up her back to the thin stings of her bikini top. He bit down on one of the strings pulling the small bow apart, then moved up to the one around her neck pulling it free. Brooke stirred letting out a soft moan when she felt Brian's warm tongue on her skin. She finally opened her eyes spying the strings that were hold her bikini were now laying at her side. "Well hello there. I see you got started without me." She grinned, sitting up her bikini top falling away from her full breasts. 

"Couldn't help myself." He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up off the bench, her legs wrapping around him as he spun around taking a seat on the bench keeping Brooke secure in his lap. He pulled her to his lips kissing her hungrily then moved down her neck, kissing and licking her soft flesh. 

"What if Jess comes in?" She softly moaned. 

"Mike's out there keeping her distracted." He sucked her taught nipple into his hot mouth, sucking and biting at her tender pink bud. Brooke's head dropping back her body melting into his touch. 

"Brooke...I'm gonna" Jess stopped dead in her tracks when she walked in on Brooke and Brian. "Oh for god sakes can't you two keep your hands off of each other for more than five minutes?" Jess huffed, grabbing her bag. 

"Jess don't you have something better to do than to cock block me. Maybe like go get that stick up your ass removed." Brian growled. 

"Fuck you, Brian." she said flipping him off. "Brooke sorry doll but I think we are going to pass on dinner and go back up to our room. Call me before you leave for the airport in the morning." 

"I will and good luck." Brooke winked as Jess headed out of the cabana.

"Good luck on what?" Brian dipped his head back down running his tongue between her breasts. 

"Apparently Michael fell asleep on Jess before he could get her out of her dress last night." 

Brian's head shot up and he couldn't fight back his howling laughter "Why does that not surprise me. She looks like the type that does it with the lights off and between a hole in the sheet." 

"Hey that's my best friend you're talking about." Brooke couldn't say it with a straight face and started laughing with Brian. "Then this will shock you she use to be wilder than me back in college." 

"No fucking way." He looked at her in disbelief. 

"It's true. She didn't use to be such a hard ass. Back in college I was the book nerd and she was the party girl. She use to have to drag my ass out of our dorm. Still don't know how she graduated." 

"You were a book nerd? I'm trying to imagine that and all I see is you in glasses reading books naked in bed." He chuckled, pulling on the string of Brooke's bikini bottom. 

"Why do I have a feeling all of the images of me in your warped mind are just me naked." Brooke giggled, grinding her hips along the growing bulge in Brian's pants. 

Brian flashed Brooke a sexy wink as he pulled the last string holding Brooke's bikini bottoms on, his hands gliding up her back pulling her closer to his mouth. Biting and sucking hard on her breasts leaving little red marks that she knows she'll see for the next few days. "Mmmmm...since our dinner plans are cancelled how 'bout we take this back to my suite and I'll give you the surprise I have for you." 

"Surprise for me?" Brian flicked his tongue over her aching bud.

"Mmmm hmmm.... Just a little something for you to remember me by." 

"This weekend with you will be forever burned into my brain. Before we go I need a taste of that sweet pussy of yours." 

Brooke squealed as Brian flipped her onto the bench. He nestles between her thighs his tongue licking from slit to clit as his hands groped and pinch at her tits. "You taste so fucking good."


	6. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is over and the thrill of Vegas has warn off. Six months later Brooke finds herself back in Seattle after her father's most recent heart attack, which leads her to reunite with an old flame.

Chapter Six

Brooke's alarm echoed through her bedroom six am came fast, but that's what happens when you don't finally pass out until three in the morning. After their fun down by the pool, Brooke and Brian were escorted by security to the elevators after several noise complaints. The security guard warned them to keep it in their pants until they get back to their room. 

Her surprise for Brian more than surpassed what he had imagined and she was the first woman to get him in a pair of handcuffs, distracting him with her sexy librarian look as she cuffed him to the chair. Her striptease got him nice and worked up and the cuffs came snapping apart after she made him watch her play with herself on the bed. He barely had his pants down by the time he climbed onto the bed, filling her in one fast hard thrust and pounding into her until she screamed his name. It was a night neither one of them would soon forget. 

Brooke turned her alarm off and reached over to Brian's side finding it empty. She climbed out of bed wrapping the sheet around her as she walked to the living room, finding it dark and empty. His clothes, shoes and phone were gone from he pile of clothes left on the floor. She looked around for a note or anything saying goodbye but there was nothing. He was gone as quickly as he had come into her life. Nothing but a memory a now tainted memory. Brooke's sadness turned to anger and all the feelings that she had felt towards Brian were now fading away, after the weekend they had shared he couldn't be bothered to at least say goodbye. Jess was right he was an asshole.

***********

Seattle - Six Months Later

Brooke ran through the crowded airport almost taking down a lady and her cart full of luggage as she blindly ran around the corner. She quickly apologized and picked up her bags and ran for the cab station out front, waving down the first cab she could find. She told the driver there would be an extra fifty in it for him if he got her to Seattle Grace hospital as fast as he could. The cab went squealing into to traffic, forcing Brooke back into her seat. 

Brooke was in New York covering the spring fashion shows when her aunt Connie called telling her her father had suffered a massive heart attack and was going to have triple bypass surgery that afternoon. Brooke dropped everything and rushed to the airport to catch the first flight to Seattle. She sat in the cab nervously strumming her fingers along her computer bag as she watched the the raindrops trickle down the window. This was the first time in five years that she had been home her father had all but gotten down on his hands and knees begging her to move back home. She always had the same excuse, living in New York was better for her career. Truthfully being a freelance journalist gave her the freedom to live wherever she wanted but she really just needed to escape all the bad memories that still lived in Washington. But now with her father's failing heart maybe it was time to come back home. 

The cab came to a halt in front of the hospital, Brooke tossed the driver a couple twenties and the fifty as promised then climbed out cab. She made her way inside the hospital her heart racing, hoping her father was going to be okay. She walked up to the nurses station and asked where she could find the surgical floor, before the nurse could reply Brooke's aunt came out of the elevator calling for her. 

They made up to the surgical floor waiting room where they waited for her father to get out of recovery. 

"The doctor says he's going to be just fine, he made it through the surgery like a champ. But that's Matt always so resilient." Connie said flashing Brooke a reassuring smile. 

"How did this happen Connie, has he not been following the doctors gave him after his last heart attack?" 

"Brooke, honey you know how your father is. So damn stubborn that one. He's good most of the time but the stress of coaching a winning football team always gets to him." 

"I know. This is his third heart attack, Aunt Connie. I think it's time I moved back home and kick him back into shape." Brooke sighed.

"I think this will be good for him, for you both. And besides you are the only one he listens to. He could care less about what his pain in the ass sister has to say." 

An hour later one of the nurses took Brooke to her father's room. He was resting peacefully and comfortably and the first time in years she had seen her father so quiet. Brooke pulled up a chair next to her father's bed where she stayed for the rest of the night. 

 

Brooke's father remained in the hospital for two more days for recovery and observation and Brooke remained by his side the entire time. His recovery was going well and once Brooke told him she was moving back home his recovery seemed to be speed up. 

Brooke returned from a trip down to the cafeteria with some fresh coffee "hey pops, got us some more stale coffee." She looked up meeting the gaze of a familiar face standing before her dressed in dark slacks, a button up shirt and tie and a white lab coat and his hair perfectly combed to the side. "Oh my god Jake, Jake Erickson." She smiled excitedly almost not recognizing him. 

"Well it's doctor Erickson now." He grinned, his sparkling blue eyes locked on her as she set the cups of coffee down on the tray next to her fathers bed. "Brooke McCoy you haven't changed a bit, still as beautiful as I remember." 

"Still a charmer I see." Brooke walked over giving him a hug "God a doctor really? I remember having to tutor you in anatomy class and now here you are a doctor." 

"Couldn't have done it without you." He chuckled.

"So are you a doctor here?" 

"Yeah I am. I'm the one that preformed your father's heart surgery." 

Brooke looked over at her father "dad why didn't you tell me Jake was your doctor?"  
"Sweetheart I was kind of unconscious when it all happened." 

Jake grabbed Matt's chart looking over his vitals as Brooke and her father talked. "Well Mister McCoy if your vitals continue to look this good I think you'll be out of here in another day or so. But you need to take it easy no stress that means no football talk and no junk food that stuff will kill you. Enjoy your medically necessary vacation." 

"I can't make any promises doc."

"Oh no you don't dad. You are going to follow everything Jake tells you down to the letter or you'll have me to deal with." Brooke scolded. 

"Maybe you moving back home isn't such a good idea." He teased. 

"You're moving back?" Jake asked curiously, his eyes now back on Brooke.

"Yeah. This being his third heart attack." She looked back at her father giving him an icy stern look. "I thought it best I move back and kick his ass back into better shape." 

"He definitely needs an ass kicking. Now that you're back would you maybe like to go get a cup of coffee and catch up." 

"Isn't that what we just did?" She watched the look on his face drop "I'm kidding Jake. I'd love to get a cup of coffee sometime." She smiled. 

"I forgot how twisted your sense of humor was." He laughed shaking his head. "Are you free later today?" 

"Well.." Brooke hesitated, not wanting to leave her father alone at the hospital. 

"She's free tonight." Matt chimed in.

"Dad I don't want to leave you here by yourself." 

"I'm a grown ass man in a hospital surrounded by pretty nurses who are more than happy to take care of me. Doc take her out to dinner and get her out of my hair tonight." 

"He has a point I'm sure you could use a break from the fine five star quality food we have here at the hospital." Jake flashed her a sexy grin the one he knew she could never resist when they were teenagers. 

"Okay dinner it is. You can pick me up at seven. I'm staying at my dad's house, do you remember how to get there." 

"I remember and I'll see you at seven. It's good to see you again, Brooke." He gave her one last look over before he headed out to check on his next patient." 

Brooke watched as he disappeared down the hallway then turned her attention back to her father. "Geez dad you practically threw me at him are you really that desperate to get rid of me." 

"Yes you're a pain in my ass and I could use the break." He chuckles. "But seriously Brooke you could use a break, you've been here everyday since my surgery and I love you for that but you need to get out of here. And you might as well start getting back in touch with some of your old friends now that you are moving back."

"I hate it when you're right. It would be nice to see Jake again." 

********

The clock on the mantle read one minute to seven, Brooke sat nervously on her father's couch waiting for Jake to arrive for their date. She hadn't seen Jake since their high school graduation. They had spent their last night together at her family's lake house before saying their final goodbyes. Jake was headed off to Harvard and Brooke was going to Stanford. They mutually decided to ended their relationship agreeing that long distance relationships never lasted and they didn't want to grow resentful of each other if it didn't work out.

 

Brooke jumped when she heard the doorbell ring. She checked her self in the mirror and feeling silly for being so nervous about seeing Jake again. She's interviewed presidents and dignitaries without so much as a nervous twitch but now the butterflies were going crazy in her stomach, something she hadn't felt since her weekend with Brian in Vegas over six months ago and before that they were nonexistent.

She took a deep calming breath then opened the door, smiling when she saw Jake dressed how she once remembered him back in high school. "Now that's the Jake I remember. Flannel shirt and jeans." She closed and locked the door behind her then followed Jake to his car. 

"Yeah I class it up a bit for the job. People tend to take doctors more seriously when they are not dressed in old band t-shirts and converse." He chuckled, opening the car door for Brooke. "You look beautiful but you did always look good in blue." He grinned, admiring her in her dark blue strapless knee length dress with little pink and red flowers. The flowing layers draped perfectly over her curves. 

"Well thank you." She blushed, sliding into the passengers seat. 

The drive down to the pier was a quiet one both Brooke and Jake feeling nervous about the night ahead. Fifteen years apart they were two different people now and it felt like they were in high school all over again and going on their first date. Jake pulled into the parking lot "could this be anymore awkward?" Jake chuckled. 

"Oh my god right? Why is this so weird we already know each other." Brooke felt relieved that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. 

"I feel like that I'm back in high school taking you on our first date. I was so fucking nervous that night." Jake climbed out of the car and walked around to Brooke's side, opening the door for her and helping her out. 

"We're nervous, really? You seemed so calm and relaxed." 

"I was freaking out on the inside. I had to wear two shirts just so you wouldn't see my nervous sweats soak through my shirt. I was the first guy to get you to go out on a date in high school. You were a little intimidating back then." 

"Me intimidating? What?" Brooke was surprised by this she always thought of herself as approachable. 

"You were so confident and didn't give a shit about what people thought about you and you where never afraid to speak your mind. And admittedly most of the guys were a bit scared of you after that time Ben Wyatt grabbed your ass in the cafeteria and you knocked him out cold." 

"He never pulled that crap again so I stand behind that." She laughed. Pausing when they arrived at their destination, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree "oh my god the Crab Pot. This was the place you took me on our first date." 

"I thought what better place to go for our little reunion then the place it all got started." 

"Still such a romantic." 

They were seated at a small table over looking puget sound and the setting sun. The place hadn't changed a bit since the last time they were here. The red and white checkered table clothes and the fresh sea air bringing back memories of their time together and their nerves began to fade away. They sipped on cheep beer and ate their way through buckets of crab legs, laughing and reminiscing about old times. 

"So how is it a catch like you is still single? I'm mean your a fucking doctor that's like every woman's dream husband." 

"I don't know there have been a few girls since college but the life of an intern and resident, working a hundred hours a week doesn't leave much time for dating. And I just haven't met anyone I've felt any real connection with." Jake sighed. 

"I feel you there. Being a freelance writer is great, I'm my own boss but I'm on the road a lot and not a lot of people respect that. There hasn't been anyone I've felt any emotional connection with." Which was a complete lie, she had felt a very strong connection with Brian in Vegas but she couldn't bring herself to even think about him since he left her without so much as a goodbye. 

"What made you want to be a cardiologist?" Brooke asked, taking a sip of her beer. 

"I figured after putting my own broken heart back together after we broke up I could do the same for other people." 

"Hey you were the one who got the brilliant idea for us to end things between us after graduation. So don't put your broken heart on me." She fired back. 

"I know and I'm a fucking idiot for suggesting it." Jake polished off his beer the liquid courage giving him strength to finally say what was on his mind. "Brooke the truth is I haven't found the right woman yet because I already did and it was you." 

Brooke was shocked by what she was hearing, Jake had been the one who had suggested they end things all those years ago. The only reason she went along with it was because she thought he had grown bored with her and she didn't want to hold him back. "Jake I don't know what to say." 

"Brooke the only regret I have is that I let you slip through my fingers. You made me the man that I am today because you never gave up on me. You made me feel like I could do anything. I thought I was over you then when I saw you at the hospital this morning it brought up all these emotions I thought I had gotten over." 

"Jake... I" Brooke stumbled over her words. This was everything she had wanted to hear from Jake just fifteen years too late. She was a different person now she didn't want the somethings she wanted when she was eighteen. Had he professed his love to her back then she probably would have ran away with him and married him. "Well you gave up on me, you gave up on us. It took me a longtime to get over you and I don't think I could ever trust that you wouldn't do the same thing again." 

"I know what I did was wrong and I will always be sorry for what I did and I know I'm the one that convinced you to go along with us ending things. But I'm a different person now and I know what I want and I want you and I can promise you I will never make the mistake of letting you go again." 

"Jake. Please just stop." Brooke fought back the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. 

"No I won't stop fighting for you, not this time. There is a reason why after all this time we were finally brought back together." Jake got up from the table and knelt down in front of Brooke. "Brooke I have loved you since we were seventeen and I will never stop loving you, please just give me another chance to make you happy." He held her hands in his, his voice pleading and desperate. 

And with that the tears began streaming down Brooke's cheeks, her emotions pulling her in different directions. On one hand she never wanted commitment and the restraints of a relationship and Apart of her knew she was too fucked up and nowhere near worthy of a man like Jake. On the other hand a small part of her remembered how good she felt when she was with Jake and how happy they were together and right now she could use a little of that happiness. But there was still a tiny piece of her that still had feelings for Brian, but he made his feelings towards her very clear back in Vegas. Maybe it was time for Brooke to move on with someone who could love her, who did love her. 

"Okay Jake. Let's give us another shot." She smiled, wiping her tears. 

"Really? Brooke you have made me the happiest man alive right now." Jake pulled Brooke into his arms lifting them both up off the ground, kissing her softly. The whole restaurant broke out in applause as they kissed.


End file.
